


[podfic of]  i can be your boyfriend (and you can pretend not to know me)

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Skeevy Sexual Encounters, audio clips from the show are incorporated too, with music incorporated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: alternately: six times ian was a warm mouth, and one time he knew he was more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i can be your boyfriend (and you can pretend not to know me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775908) by [delgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgay/pseuds/delgay). 



To download this podfic in podbook (audiobook) **.m4b format**... a podbook compiled, btw, by the awesome ITPE Mod bessyboo... Direct **Download** the zip folder containing it (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122755.zip). (39 min, 47 sec length)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is typically smaller, so if storage space is a concern... 

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/i%20can%20be%20your%20boyfriend%20\(and%20you%20can%20pretend%20not%20to%20know%20me\).mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 39 minutes and 47 seconds long. (39:47)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

Songs included in this podfic are:

"Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne  
"Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5  
"Who Do You Love?" by Marianas Trench

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dancinbutterfly! So you were my recipient for ITPE this year, and we matched on _Supergirl_ , _Smallville_ , and _Shameless_ as fandoms... and of everything in those fandoms you said you wanted, what I was most excited at the prospect of was finding an Ian/Mickey fic to podfic for you. I'm so glad in the end I got permission for this one, because revisiting the story was such a joy and I realized just how canon based it was, which is perfect for the vidder in me who loves revisiting the actual episodes and finding the actual scenes the story was referencing... :P Editing them in and all...
> 
> I vidded Mickey/Ian for the first time between October 2016 and December 2016 too, in two short vidding collab parts, partially because being paired with you for ITPE and knowing I'd likely record an Ian/Mickey fic inspired me, and now I'm way more in love with this ship than ever. They're so powerful as a pairing and they're canon so I'm able to appreciate them so much more than 90% of slash ships... I always love the canon ones. XD
> 
> Actually, dancinbutterfly, that was one thing we completely matched on too, I noticed as I read through your entire #ITPE Dear Podficcer letter. A kind of deep affinity for stories that are heavily canon based in general. And I'm glad we matched on that aspect haha. ;)
> 
> I hope I did this story justice overall. I was rushing a bit at times but this is by far, of the 3 total podfics I worked on for ITPE, the one I put the most time and effort and energy into. The story is possibly the most explicit fic I've ever recorded, and I was surprised the original author said it was only Teen, but it's true it's not actually "porn" or anything... I marked it as Mature rather than Explicit lol.
> 
> delgay... you are such a talented, amazing, powerful writer who has Ian's thought process/voice/characterization down SO well, you really add SO much to my experience of the canon and I want to thank you immensely for creating this story.


End file.
